


Blue hoodie

by procoffeinating



Category: Damien (TV), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern day AU, where Arthur looks like Damien at his finest ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue hoodie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tracionn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/gifts).



❤ ❤ ❤

❤

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at [tumblr](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
